The Fox and the Hound 3
by Cloud5001
Summary: A chance meeting with two strangers sets a series of events that could fix Todd and Copper's friendship, but with a hunter looking for Todd will they make it in time.


Chapter 1: The Separated Friends

It was a beautiful day in the Game Perserve, a young orange furred fox named Todd was pinned to the ground by Vixie his girlfriend and also an orange fox. They were playing a game and he was about to be tickled. He gulped as his girlfriend grinned down at him getting some vines. Vixie ties his front paws and hind paws together putting him in an I-position.

"No escape now Todd." Vixie smirked.

"Do what you want you won't break me." Todd replied playfully.

He watches Vixie's tail hover inches above his vulnerable belly. It began brushing along his belly starting to laugh madly from the tail. His captor adored his laugh and it fueled the tickling even more. Vixie's tail brushed in circles around his belly. As he was tormented he started to remember when he got tickled by his best friend Copper when they were kids. As Vixie's tail left his belly he panted heavily and then frowned.

"Oh Todd what's wrong?" Vixie asked.

"Copper and I used to play these games." Todd said.

"I know you miss him, I only met him during that time him and his master attacked us. You told me he saved your life so I know he's not bad."

"I can't help but wonder what would've happened if he never went on that trip."

Meanwhile a few miles away in another forest a light browned dog with dark brown ears, also having a dark brown spot on his back and a white muzzle and belly was on the trail of a scent. His owner was a grumpy looking man with gray hair and a gray mustache, he had on a brown fur jacket with a white t-shirt and blue jean pants. His skin was tan, he was holding a rifle.

"That a boy Copper stay on the scent." The Old man said.

The scent lead them to a Red furred Pikachu near some trees, though to them it was a mouse. He was slightly chubby but in a cute way and had a belly button. He heard the footsteps of the two hunters and immediately ran towards a twenty year old guy sitting against a tree eating a sandwich. He was wearing a red flannel shirt, blue t-shirt, white skin, brown eyes and brown curly hair, wearing red and black shoes on his feet. He had a fusion sword next to him as tall as his body. The Pikachu came up to him quickly followed by his pursers. The twenty year old stood up when the old man aimed his gun at the Pikachu.

"Yeah I'll thank you not to point that thing at my best friend." The twenty year old warned.

These words seem to shock Copper remembering his best friend Todd.

"Oh yeah and how exactly are you planning to stop Amos Slade?" The old man sneered.

The twenty year old grabbed the red handle of his blade. The Red Pikachu looked at him.

"Anthony." He expressed.

"Relax just making a point." Anthony assured.

In a flash he appears behind Amos his blade aimed at the angry hunter's neck. This Caused Amos to start trembling where he stood and caused him to lower his gun. Copper noticed this Anthony could talk to animals at least he hoped so.

"Remember one thing never threaten one of my friends again, or you'll be in the hospital faster then you can fire that gun of yours." Anthony threatened.

"Dang nab it this is the second time my life's been endangered on a hunting trip!" Amos shouted aloud.

Anthony just shook his head as he walked back toward the Red Pikachu. Amos was about to leave when it suddenly started to down pour. The Pikachu got a look at their jeep before they chased him and so decided to be nice. He grew a huge smile on his face.

"Um if you need shelter from the storm we can help you." Jet suggested.

"Whoa you can talk?" Amos asked shocked.

Jet nodded in response to Amos's question. For some reason Amos just couldn't stay mad when looking at this odd creature before him. His grumpy frown turned into a smile.

"Well thanks, but I mean I did try to shoot you." Amos remorsed.

"Don't worry I can tell deep down you have a good and caring heart." Jet explained.

Anthony simply smiled at this it was harder for him to trust people as supposed to Jet but most people the little guy trusted usually turn out to be good people. Though it doesn't always happen which is why he stays on guard around new friends Jet meets till he can trust them.

"Offly forgiving isn't he, wouldn't want to disappoint him huh?" Anthony asked.

He gave Amos a look.

"No not at all." Amos replied.

Jet smiles and leads the four to a log cabin about two miles from them. He leads them inside though Copper stops Jet wanting to talk to him.

"So um Jet right, I'm Copper?" Copper asked

"Hello Copper nice to meet you." Jet smiled.

"Thanks, but listen earlier you called that human your best friend. Is that really true?"

"Hehe you bet it is, he and I always have each others back."

Copper frowned walking away from Jet and then laying down. Jet sits down next to him wondering what was wrong. His frown disappeared as he felt comfort in the fact this stranger cared to listen to his troubles, he smiled just a bit.

"Do you have a best friend?" Jet asked

"I do, but some problems caused us to be separated." Copper explained.

"Oh well what's your friend's name and what exactly happened?"

"He's an orange fox named Todd."

Copper goes on to explain the story of what happened between him and Todd to Jet. How they became fast friends but their roles in life forced them apart when they got older, then a misunderstanding caused Copper to want to kill Todd.

"My big brother Chief, he got hit by a train because he stopped Todd from going off the tracks. I blamed my friend for it." Copper sobbed."

Jet hugged Copper to console him after all this did sound like a pretty painful story to retell. Copper sniffed and then took a deep breathe trying to calm down. When he finally stopped the tears Jet spoke.

"So what happened next?" Jet asked.

Copper explained the rest of the story. First explaining how Widowtweet Todd's caretaker was forced to leave him in the Game Preserve. He didn't know what Todd did next but he had to guess he fell in love with a girl fox cause when Amos and Copper cut the wire to the Game Preserve and went in to kill Todd he was with another fox. But he explained the fight he had with Todd and then his former best friend saving his and Amos's life from a bear. Then telling Jet about how he stood infront of Todd when Amos wanted to shoot him after the fight with the bear.

"Before I left Todd and I smiled at each other, but I haven't seen him since then." Copper explained.

Copper began shedding tears though he felt Jet hug him. He saw Jet was crying as well which told him that Jet must know how it feels to be separated from your best friend and not sure if you'll see him again.

"What a tragedy, Anthony we need to fix this." Jet thought

to be continued.


End file.
